


Flowers Among the Fallen Leaves [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Series: Flowers of Autumn [Podfic] [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death Fix, Dain is not actually evil, Dwarven Politics, Dysfunctional Family, Elven and Dwarven relations, Elven politics, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Families of Choice, Grief/Mourning, Implied Dís/OFC, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Pregnancy, Tauriel is pregnant but this is not really a pregnancy fic, Thranduil is not evil but he's not particularly nice, hinted Fili/Sigrid, minor pairing: Dwalin/Nori, minor pairing: Lindir/Elrohir, one-sided Tauriel/Elladan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins returned home in mourning after the Battle of the Five Armies. All of Middle-Earth knew that Thorin and his nephews had fallen in the battle. It seemed that all that was left to him was a quiet, lonely existence in his empty smial. Then fate in the form of a pregnant Silvan Elf came knocking at his door one night.</p><p>Bilbo Baggins, it seemed, had never been meant for the quiet life.</p><p>Story written by Garafthel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flowers Among the Fallen Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136263) by [garafthel (sister_wolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/garafthel). 



Chapter Length:

7 minutes and 3 seconds

 

Music:

Interlude by David Schnaufer, from Appalachian Picking Society

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 6.5 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2001%20RECORD.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was re-recorded to fix accent issues in the original version. The new recording of the chapter was uploaded on the 1st of June, 2015.


	2. Tea and Gossip

Chapter Length:

14 minutes, 3 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 6.3 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2002.mp3)


	3. The Road to Rivendell

Chapter Length:

17 minutes, 55 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 13 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2003.mp3)


	4. The Heart is a Curious Thing

Chapter Length:

15 minutes, 58 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 16 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2004.mp3)


	5. Tauriel of Imladris

Chapter Length:

26 minutes, 14 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 24 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2005.mp3)


	6. It was only dream... wasn't it?

Chapter Length:

23 minutes, 49 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 22 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2006.mp3)


	7. Dresses and Daggers

Chapter Length:

24 minutes, 57 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 23 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2007%20RECORD.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was re-recorded to incorporate changes made to the Elladan subplot from the original version. The new recording of the chapter was uploaded on the 9th of June, 2015.


	8. Dwarves at the Doorstep

Chapter Length:

28 minutes, 42 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 26 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2008.mp3)


	9. The Council of In-Laws

Chapter Length:

30 minutes, 3 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 28 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2009.mp3)


	10. Leaving Rivendell

Chapter Length:

30 minutes, 47 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 28 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2010%20RECORD.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was re-recorded to incorporate changes made to the Elladan subplot from the original version, and to fix a continuity error. The new recording of the chapter was uploaded on the 7th of July, 2015.


	11. The Prisoner

Chapter Length:

36 minutes, 33 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 33 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2011.mp3)


	12. Revelations and Dreams

Chapter Length:

26 minutes, 6 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 24 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2012.mp3)


	13. The Escape

Chapter Length:

32 minutes, 58 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 30 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2013.mp3)


	14. Of Cabbages and Princes

Chapter Length:

26 minutes, 51 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 25 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2014.mp3)


	15. Across the Mountains

Chapter Length:

27 minutes, 16 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 25 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2015.mp3)


	16. The Bear King

Chapter Length:

30 minutes, 10 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 28 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2016.mp3)


	17. Hearts of Chalcedony

Chapter Length:

30 minutes, 11 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 28 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2017.mp3)


	18. Athwart the Hawse

Chapter Length:

32 minutes, 20 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 30 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2018.mp3)


	19. Into the Gloaming

Chapter Length:

40 minutes, 9 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 37 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2019.mp3)


	20. In the Lee of the Mountain

Chapter Length:

35 minutes, 0 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 32 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2020.mp3)


	21. The Path Through Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello faithful listeners! Thank you for following this story so far. As of this chapter, this podfic is now caught up with the story itself, so future updates will occur only as Garafthel posts new chapters. 
> 
> I will, however, be re-recording a few of the earlier chapters to incorporate edits Garafthel made after those chapters were recorded. Ao3 will not send out notifications when I put these chapters up, so if you want to know when these are posted, you can keep track over on tumblr, where I am the-dragongirl.

Chapter Length:

44 minutes, 29 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 41 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2021.mp3)


	22. Raveling the Labyrinth

Chapter Length:

 30 minutes, 51 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 28 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2022.mp3)


	23. The Die is Cast

Chapter Length:

39 minutes, 13 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 36 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2023.mp3)

 


	24. As the Pieces Fall

Chapter Length:

36 minutes, 35 seconds

Streaming:

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 30 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2024.mp3)


	25. Dreaming of Dawn's Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...hi everyone. In the time since I last updated this podfic I: 1) completed a doctorate, 2) moved across the country, and 3) became a professional audiobook narrator. But let this update stand as proof that nothing I make is ever truly abandoned!

Chapter Length:

38 minutes, 16 seconds

Streaming:

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 54 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves/Flowers%20Among%20the%20Fallen%20Leaves%20Chapter%2025.mp3)


End file.
